Loliver Songfics
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: A series of short songfics for Loliver. Review please & check out my other storys. Loliver Lilly/Oliver
1. Keep Holding On Avril Lavigne

Story Name - Loliver Songfics.

Author - SeddieLover09

Rating - T For Safety

Story Time - Songfics/ Multi-chapter.

Ship/Fandom - Loliver Lilly/Oliver

Disclaimer - I Do not own HannahMontana or any of the songs used in this story/songfic oneshots

Summary - A Bunch of Loliver Songfics/Oneshots. Enjoy. Review. Loliver Lilly/Oliver.

Author Note - Please check out my other storys and take out tiny moments in you life to review them please. it would mean alot.

Chapter 1 - Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne.

Lilly walked into her house, tears flooding down her face. Her boyfriend of three years walked in behind her.

_Your not alone, together we stand. I'll be by your side, you know i'll take your hand._

She sat down on her couch as Oliver grabbed her hand.

" I miss her already Ollie-pop." Lilly sighed sniffling the tears away.

"I know baby." Lilly's grandmother, Treena had past away last week and today was her funeral. The hardest day ever for Lilly. She and her gran were really close.

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end. There's no place to go, you know I won't give in. No I won't give in._

Lilly shivered and Oliver grabbed the blanket that was draped over the back of the Truscotts sofa. Wrapping her up warm, Oliver felt Lilly snuggle softly into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace.

" It'll be okay Lil." Lilly nodded slowly still face first in her boyfriends chest. He rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her forehead gently.

_Keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through. Just stay strong. Cause you know i'm here for you. Here for you._

"Lils." Oliver was still soothing his crying girlfriend. He knew how much she loved her Gran. She was Lilly's second mum. "I'm here for you Lilly-pop." Lilly sniffled grabbing a tissue from the box infront of them. She blew her nose and stuffed the tissue in the bin. Even with her mascara running down her face. Oliver thought she looked beautiful.

_Nothin' you can say. Nothin' you can do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth so keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through. Make it through._

Lilly sat up, drying her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ollie-pop. I shouldn't be bringing you in on this mess."

" Lilly, that's what i'm here for." Oliver gave her a quick hug before letting go. She smiled at him sweetly giving him a light peck on the lips.

"Thanks Oliver."

"No worries baby." Oliver stood up and pulled his girlfriend onto her feet. "Now dry those beautiful eyes, I can't stand seeing my Lilly upset." Lilly smiled and grabbed another tissue, wiping the excess mascara from her face and drying her emerald green eyes. She officially had the best boyfriend in the world.

"I love you Ollie-pop."  
"I love you too Lilly-pop." Oliver smiled before leaning down to give her a short bt passionate kiss. Lilly smiled into the kiss as she now knew her grandmother would be up ther watching and looking out for her, making sure she was fine every step of the way.


	2. Trouble NeverShoutNever

Story Name - Loliver Songfics.

Author - SeddieLover09

Rating - T For Safety

Story Time - Songfics/ Multi-chapter.

Ship/Fandom - Loliver Lilly/Oliver

Disclaimer - I Do not own HannahMontana or any of the songs used in this story/songfic oneshots

Summary - A Bunch of Loliver Songfics/Oneshots. Enjoy. Review. Loliver Lilly/Oliver.

Author Note - Please check out my other storys and take out tiny moments in you life to review them please. it would mean alot.

Chapter 2 - Trouble - NeverShoutNever

Oliver Oken sat at his desk in his tiny box shaped room. He was studying for a big maths test he had tomorrow and he was almost falling asleep. Suddenly he spotted the picture he had on the side of the cabnit. It was of him and Lilly last year down at the beach by Rico's shack. Miley had took the picture and Oliver's arms were around Lilly's waist.

_I'm in trouble. I'm an addict. I'm addicted to this girl. She's got my heart tied in a knot and my stomach in a wurl._

Oliver sat staring at the picture for sometime. It was true, Lilly was like his addiction. She played with his heart like it was a puppet on a string, giving out mixed signals which he could never understand. He was totally inlove with Lilly Truscott.

_But even worse i can't stop calling her. She's all i want and more. I mean, Damn, What's not to adore._

Lilly was everything Oliver had ever dreamed about. Her cute smile, perfect figure, fighting blue eyes, lushious blonde locks, cutesy attitude. She was perfect. He called her at any time, Lilly guessing it was just because he was her best friend. He talked to her about everything, and they each told there secrets to each other. Oliver missing out the most important secret of corse.

_I've been playing to many games, i. I've been listening to Jazz. I've called so many times, i swear she's going mad. And that Cellular, will be the death of us i swear. I swear._

Oliver smiled putting the picture back down and began to work again, still thinking about Lilly. He turned on his radio and the new 'NeverShoutNever' song came blaring out. 'Trouble' was officially his new favourite song.


	3. AuthorNote'

Hello Guys, Fellow Fanficton Readers and writers. sorry for all the delays but i have some bad news. i cant write any of my storys for a while. my laptop has completly shut down on me and has a huge crack in the screen. so untill it is fixed, im afraid no more fanficton. sorry to disapoint you all if i have. xxxx ALL THE BEST!

Amy xx


End file.
